


Man To Man

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whenbaeputsitinthewronghole said:</p><p>if you're not busy can you do a thing where scott gives derek a "you break his heart I break your foot" talk when he finds out stiles and derek are a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man To Man

They never said anything about keeping things a secret yet Derek and Stiles had seemed to come to a mutual agreement at some point not to blatantly flaunt their relationship—not that either of them were really interested in PDA. Everyone seemed to notice a difference between the two anyways, though what it was they weren’t sure of. Derek found the whole situation pretty amusing actually. It really wasn’t that hard to keep a secret from his pack…of mostly _werewolves_. He needed to teach them the art of observation.

It didn’t really come as a surprise then when someone finally walked in on them being “disgustingly couply” (Stiles’ words), cuddling and “canoodling” (also Stiles’ words) on Derek’s couch with a movie playing in the background. They didn’t make much of an effort to pull away from each other to stare at where Scott was frozen in the doorway with confusion and shock warring in his expression. Stiles sent him a loose grin from his spot practically sprawled in Derek’s lap and went back to nuzzling his neck.

“Uh,” Scott mumbled unintelligibly and Derek sighed.

“What do you need, Scott?” he said, trying to hide his irritation at the interruption. It had been a few weeks since he and Stiles had the chance to spend some time alone together.

“I left my phone,” Scott said, walking slowly toward the table they’d been circled around earlier that evening at their pack meeting. He swiped the phone from its surface and quickly made his way back to the door, sending curious glances their way all the while.

“Later, bro!” Stiles called out to him, voice muffled where his face was still pressed into Derek’s shoulder.

“Uh, yeah. Later,” Scott said slowly. He seemed to blink himself out of his thoughts and quickly left, sliding the door closed behind him. Derek waited until he heard the teen’s bike rev up and drive off down the street before he dropped his face into Stiles’ hair, breathing him in while his thumbs caressed the skin of his hips where his shirt had ridden up just a bit.

“Well if they didn’t already know, they will now,” Stiles said with obvious amusement and Derek snorted.

“Scott’s probably the only one who didn’t know,” he said.

Stiles chuckled but pulled away to give his boyfriend a glare that lacked any heat. “Hey, give him some credit. Scott’s my brother. He knows me pretty well.”

“Not me,” Derek said with a shrug.

After a pause, Stiles jerked his eyebrows in concession and settled back against Derek’s shoulder.

~*~*~*~

Derek waited for something to happen, Lydia to send them a knowing smirk or Boyd to clap him on the shoulder with a fond shake of his head. After a week of nothing, he relaxed, figuring they probably all _had_ actually known already. It wasn’t until the next pack meeting—two weeks after Scott’s disruption—that anything came to fruition.

Seeing as they didn’t have much to discuss this meeting, Erica had managed to convince everyone to stay for a movie night which Stiles enthusiastically seconded. They ended up watching one of the new Batman movies (where it came from, Derek had no idea because he sure as hell didn’t own it) while the two joked back forth about Batman and Catwoman and Isaac hushed them periodically. Derek sat on the couch with his knees on either side of Stiles’ shoulders who’d decided to settle in on the floor with Erica’s head in his lap. Lydia and Allison were rolling their eyes from their place curled up on the other couch, legs intertwined while the red-head messed with her friend’s hair. Boyd leaned back on the couch next to Derek, Isaac next to him and Jackson stuck on the floor in the corner of the two couches, something he wasn’t too happy about if his sour look said anything.

It was as Derek looked around at his pack that he realized Scott was missing.

With a pat to Stiles’ shoulder he stood and scooted around the teen to try and avoid kicking any of the bodies on the floor before listening intently for sounds within the loft. He pinpointed the sound of Scott rummaging around in the kitchen and followed it there, meeting the beta’s gaze as he stepped into the room and Scott paused in filling a glass with some water.

“You’ve been in here a while,” Derek said with a raised brow.

Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair as he seemed to steal himself and faced Derek head on.

“So, you and Stiles,” he stated, stopping without further explanation though Derek completely understood where this conversation was going and had to fight back a smile.

“Me and Stiles,” he repeated.

“I mean I knew something was going on with you guys,” Scott huffed, pacing a bit. “I just didn’t really expect…I don’t know what I expected. He didn’t tell me anything.”

Derek frowned a little but said nothing. It wasn’t his place to butt into their friendship.

“We weren’t trying to keep it a secret,” Derek said. “We also didn’t want to make a big deal out if it.”

Scott sighed, stopping and turning toward the alpha with a new determination, eyes narrowed and chest puffed just a bit. If Derek didn’t know that Scott was one of the kindest people in Beacon Hills or that he’d never hurt any of his pack members, he might have been a little more impressed by the display.

“Stiles has never been in a relationship before,” he started, stating the obvious. “But, when he likes someone, he’s all in no matter what the other person feels. So if you hurt him…if you break his heart, I’ll break your foot.”

Despite the seriousness of Scott’s expression, Derek felt his lips twitch up a little. “My foot?”

Scott almost growled, more in frustration than anything else, throwing his arms up in the air in a gesture reminiscent of his best friend while he glared at Derek. “Arm. Leg. Face. Whatever. Just don’t hurt him.” Scott pointed viciously at Derek’s chest but didn’t chance actually touching him.

Derek’s expression softened. “I’m not going to hurt him,” he said soothingly. “If you’re worried about me not returning his feelings, then…you don’t have to worry about that.”

Scott watched him for a long moment, completely still and silent, before he finally nodded in satisfaction, grin slowly growing on his before he reached over and slapped Derek on the shoulder happily. “In that case—congratulations, man!” he said.

He moved past Derek to go back into the living room and the alpha shook his head with a snort of surprise. The way these teen’s moods shifted so suddenly made him feel really old sometimes.

When Derek got back into the living room, a bag of Doritos and bag of Fritos in each hand which he threw at Boyd and Stiles as an excuse for leaving, Scott had managed to burrow his way into the other couch behind Allison and pull her back against his chest much to her pleasure. The beta glanced up at him, giving him a smile and small nod that he returned. Derek sat, feeling the warmth of satisfaction mix with that of pack and family in his chest and he absentmindedly reached forward to run his fingers though Stiles’ short hair. No one said a thing.

(Both Lydia _and_ Erica smirked at him, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my Tumblr: https://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
